Patch Notes 1.2.82
I:New and Revamped Heroes in Crime - Claude, Diamonds 599, BP 32000, Launch Week 30% Diamond Discount Hero Specialty: A lively, young marksman that beautifully uses basic attacks and deals massive DPS. Skill 1: of Thievery - Claude absorbs the movement and attack speed of enemy units in a fan-shaped area. Deals physical damage. Skill 2: Hologram — Claude uses Dr. Rooney's device to create a mirror image at a designated area. The mirror image automatically attack enemy targets. Claude can teleport to the hologram when activating this skill again. Ultimate: Fire — Claude and Dexter launch a barrage attack on nearby surrounding enemies dealing continuous damage. Hit‘s only an enemy unit once. inflicting basic damage and activates effects of basic attack. Passive: Together — Dexter helps Claude by attacking enemy units. Gatot-Kaca Redesigned for a whole new way to play! Skill 1 :Iron Fist — Gatotkaca shatters the ground in front of him. causes Magic Damage and slow affect to affected enemy units, while those at the centre of Gatotkaca's skill will experience speed reduction and magic damage every second. Skill 2 :Unbreakable - Gatotkaca charges and shouts loudly towards a designated direction. inflicts damage to enemies in his path and taunts enemy to use base attacks. Charging this skill increases the duration of its effects. After Gatotkaca receives damage, he will launch a devastating counter attack that deals magic damage to nearby surrounding enemies. Ultimate: of the Guardian — After shortly charging his attack, Gatotkaca jumps to the designated area, causing a knock-up effect to nearby enemies, dealing magic damage. Enemies near the centre of the attack are knocked up into the air for a longer duration. Passive: Bones— Lost HP will be converted to the hero's physical defence. Attacking enemies that possess a greater percentage of their HP than the hero recovers HP. II:Hero Adjustments Tigreal Resolved an issue that caused Sacred Hammer to activate the second stage after being broken. Kagura Yin Yang Overturn: Resolved an issue where this skill had a low probability of reaching a far-away target. Yin Yang Gathering: Resolved an issue where the cool down guard did not take effect. Aldous Contract — Chase Fate: Improved the target-locking display. Now locked-on targets will be displayed on the mini map. Hilda Combat Ritual: Resolved an issue with this skill's description. Activating this skill will increase Hilda's movement speed by 60%. Sun Improved the attack speed of doppelgangers, which is now the same as Sun's. Lancelot Adjusted Lancelot's HP to 133 from 148. Cyclops Stardust Shock: Adjusted Cyclops base damage to 200+ (Skill Level*20) from 185+ (Skill Level) Akai Thousand Pounder: Adjusted cool down to 11-8 seconds from 11-7 seconds. Adjusted shield generation to 2.9 from 3.6. Roger Bloodthirsty Howl: Adjusted duration to 5 seconds from 4 seconds. III.Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield: 1.We reintroduced Pharsa to Brawl Mode, after adjusting her performance in Brawl Mode. Air Strike: Adjusted her ultimate's cooldown to 30s from 8s.(Only in Brawl Mode) 2.Adjusted the role buffs types of some heroes: a. Selena — Assassin Buff b. Kaja — Tank Buff c. Lesley - Assassin Buff 3.Role Buff: Support — Raised shield effects by 15%. 4.Role Buff: Assassin — Penetration buffs are now dependent on the hero's level. Adjusted to 6-20 points from 15 points. Battlefield Equipment: Many players have requested that we adjust existing equipment and make new equipment. Our players have spoken and we have listened. In this update, we have made some major changes to the equipment system, added 5 new equipment items, and added “Active Skills" to equipment for the very first time. 1.New Equipments: Staff: Passive: Endless Strike: Every non-burst basic attack will grant hero one stack of Strike Stacks. After accumulating 2 stacks, the next basic attack‘s effect will activate 2 times. Gold Price: 2300. Improves physical damage and attack speed. Wheel: Adds 10 points of Magic Damage. Price: 500 Gold. Passive: Thieving Spirit — Eliminating a hero grants 5 Soul Stacks, while assists grant 3 stacks. Every 15 Soul Stacks convert into 20 points of magic damage. Lose all stacks upon death. (Already converted stacks are unaffected.) Gain up to 40 points of magic damage. Disk: Adds 10 Magic Damage and 15 points of magic penetration. Price when combined with Spirit Wheel: 1500 gold. Passive: Thieving Spirit — Eliminating a hero grants 5 Soul Stacks, while assists grant 3 stacks. Every 15 Soul Stacks convert into 20 points of magic damage. Lose all stacks upon death. (Already converted stacks are unaffected.) Gain up to 100 points of magic damage. Guardian Helmet: Adds 1550 HP and 100 points of HP regeneration. Price: 2400 gold. Passive: Recover — Regenerates 1.5% of hero's total HP. Eliminating enemy heroes raises regeneration rate by 0.4% while assists only raises the rate by 0.2% (includes eliminations and Assists prior to purchase), up to 3.5%. This effect wears off after 5 seconds of the hero taking damage. Shoes: Adds 30 points of mana regeneration and raises movement speed by 40 points. Passive: Mysticism — Eliminations of enemy heroes and assists raises hero's mana regeneration by 30 points, while eliminating minions regenerates 5% of the hero‘s mana. 2.Equipment Adjustments: Truncheon: Adjusted physical defence to 25 from 25. Now adds 400 points of HP. The passive effect, Frozen, has been changed to an active skill, called Freeze: After activating this skill, the hero is unable to move but is immune to any damage effects, lasts for 2 seconds. CD is 100 seconds. Bulwark: No longer carries HP recover effects. Adjusted Cool down reduction to 10% from 5%. Changed to active skill: Encourage - Increases Raise the movement speed of hero and nearby allied heroes by 30%. Also raises physical and magic damage by 20%, lasts for 3 seconds. Cooldown is 40 seconds. Windtalker: Adjusted added critical hit to 10% and added attack speed to 40%. Passive: Typhoon — Every 35 seconds. basic attacks hit 3 enemy units and deal 100 points of Damage. This effect's CD drops as your critical chance rises, while damage rises as attack speed rises. Changed build map. Adjusted price to 1920 gold. Phantom: Adjusted added critical hit rate to 25% and attack speed to 20%. Passive: Frenzy — Adjusted the attack speed bonus after landing a critical hit to 30 % from 25%. Changed build map. Price is unchanged. Hunter Sword: Passive: Devour — Adjusted the duration of every effect to 3 seconds, maximum 5 stacks. Scythe: No longer boosts HP. Adjusted added attack speed to 25%. Now adds 5% movement speed. Passive: Corrosion — Basic attacks have 50% probability of slowing the enemy unit by 40%. Long-ranged basic attacks only slow enemies by 20%. Passive: Impulse — Every basic attack that deals damage raises hero's movement speed by 4%. Up to 5 stacks. Lasts for 3 seconds. Changed build map. Price is unchanged. Gold Meteor and Blade: Passive: Lifeline — Adjusted duration to 3 seconds and cooldown to 40 seconds. Container: No longer adds HP. Adjusted added Magic Damage and life steal to 10%. Changed build map. Price: 500 gold. Energy: Changed build map. Price is unchanged. Queen Wand: No longer adds mana regeneration. Now adds 10% spell vamp effect and 150 points of magic attack. Changed build map. Price: 2240 gold. Veil: No longer adds magic penetration. Price: 600 gold. Wand: No longer adds magic penetration. Now adds 400 points of HP. Passive: Scorch — Adjusted magic damage to 2%/3%/4% of enemy target's HP, with at least 10 points of added damage. Changed build map. Price unchanged. of Durance: No longer adds HP. Now adds 10% spell vamp effect. Adjusted added cool—down reduction to 10% from 5%. Time: No longer adds mana regeneration. Adjusted cool—down reduction to 15% from 10%. Passive: Time Stream — After an elimination or an assist. the CD of the hero's ultimate is immediately reduced by 50%. Reaper: Passive: Calamity — Now briefly raises hero's movement speed by 10% after a basic attack. Wings: Adjusted added HP to 500. Price: 3000 gold. Passive: Nirvana — Adjusted the HP gained from converting magic attack to 1.5. of Heaven: Removed passive, Derive. Now adds 5% movement speed buff. Truncheon: No longer adds mana regeneration. Now adds 300 points of magic attack and 10% of cool-down reduction. Passive: Resonate — Every 6 seconds, hero's next damaging magical ability will proc, maximum of 3 enemies will be hurt by up to 20% of hero's magic damage. Changed build map. Price: 2250 gold. Oracle: No longer adds HP regeneration. Passive: Bless — Raised shield absorption and HP regeneration effects. Changed build map. Price is unchanged. of Steel: No longer adds HP regeneration and physical defence. Adjusted the added HP to 1000 points. New Passive: Defiance - The physical and magic dam age inflicted upon the hero does not exceed certain points. Changed build map. Price is unchanged. of the Apocalypse Queen: Passive: Demonize — Reduces damage taken by 50% when health is less than 40% and increases hero's life steal by 30%. Effect Iasts 5 seconds. Cool Down is 40 seconds. Force Breastplate: Redesigned passive, Brute Force: Activating a skill will increase one‘s capabilities: increases movement speed by 3% and physical attack by 4 %. This effect lasts 4 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times. Belt: Removed HP regeneration. Adjusted the added cool-down reduction to 10% from 5%. Passive: Thunder Bolt — After the hero activates this skill, their next basic attack deals bonus attack that equal 2% of the hero's total HP. The enemy target and surrounding units are slowed for 1.5 seconds. This effect can only be use cl once every 1.5 seconds. Boots: Adjusted the added movement speed to 100. Price: 750 gold. New Passive: Vicious Attrition — Enter a battle stance and reduce movement speed by 55 points when dealing or receiving damage. Lasts for 5 seconds. of Despair: No longer adds attack speed. Now adds movement speed. Passive: Despair — Attacking enemy units that have HP below 50% will raise hero’s physical damage. Changed build map. 3.Removed the following equipment: Truncheon, King, Ghostatue, of Tranquillity Battle Spells: Flicker: Increased the width of the direction marker to make it easier to assess the targeted direction. IV:New Events and Features MLBB Survival Mode Introduction: a.Players who are at least level 10 and can download the additional content will be able to take part in Survival Mode. b.You can play in solo queue or form a team with your friends to play Survival Mode. c.3 players per team, 5 teams per game. A total of 15 players will duke it out on an all-new map that is 10 times larger than the normal map. until only one team is standing. d.A safety zone forms once the game begins. The safety zone gradually shrinks and moves at set times. Heroes outside of the safety zone will suffer significant damage. Stay alert! e.Every player only has one life. Upon death. teammates have 30 seconds to revive a fallen hero. The game ends once there is only one team standing, who will earn the title of first place. f.In Survival Mode, acquire new equipment by eliminating enemies or creeps. Team mates can also share equipment by dropping them on the ground. Using the right equipment for your hero increases the probability of victory! g. Killing Lord and destroying chests can grant you rare abilities. Using the most compatible skills greatly increases probability of victory! The MLBB Team wishes everyone the best of luck in our exciting new game mode! Mentoring Program: We discovered that many new players lack a goal when they first start playing MLBB. We hope that players can take advantage of our Mentoring Program to bring new players and experienced players together. New players can find a mentor and learn more about how to play MOBAs and MLBB and have more fun. Experienced players can find an apprentice to share their knowledge and earn the respect of our community. With the Mentoring Program, all players have an opportunity to earn many prizes together as mentors and apprentices. a.Players who wish to join the mentoring program must be at least level 8. Players can enter the Mentoring Program by visiting the games home page. and tapping "Friends' then "Mentoring'. b.Apprentice Requirements: 1) Level 8 or above 2) Rank is not above Mythic 3) No previous mentor Players can apply to become a mentor's apprentice. Once the application is accepted, the Mentoring Relationship begins! c.Mentor Requirements: 1) Level 8 or above 2) Rank must be Master or above 3) Total apprentices must not be at the specified quota (including past apprentices) Players can apply to become an apprentice's mentor. Once the application is accepted, the Mentoring Relationship begins! d.Terminating Mentoring Relationships Before Completion: Of course, if apprentices are not satisfied with their mentor, they can terminate their relationship with their mentor. Here is how: On the Mentoring Program home screen, please tap Resolve Mentoring Relationship. Then, follow the steps to complete the process. Terminating Mentoring Relationships before completion will incur certain penalties. e.Mentoring Tasks Completing: Mentoring Tasks yields many rewards, in addition to fostering familiarity between mentor and apprentices. Players can learn the valuable skills they need to succeed in MLBB. f.Mentor Ranking: Mentors will be ranked based upon the Mentor Points they have earned. both locally and globally. g.Mentor Profiles: Player profiles will now have a Mentor page that displays information related to the Mentoring Program. Players seeking mentors can also apply through this page. The battle performance screen will now include a chat function. Players can now communicate with allies and enemies to discuss their match. V:System Adjustments Refined Battle Performance Screen a. Added a “Commend All" feature, so players can conveniently commend their teammates. b.Added a cool sound effect when commending another player. c.Refined the battle performance screen's aesthetics. Group activity score can now raise group level. Active players will raise their group’s level. Groups can have more members as its level rises. Please read the Group Rules for more information. Updated the Tips for Ranked Mode Added a feature that allows player to communicate their desired lanes with teammates (in Custom and Ranked games that do not require draft pick). In order to protect the privacy of our players, as well as the safety of their accounts, players will no longer be able to see their friend's server and game ID. If you want to share a player's information with a friend, you can tap "Copy" on the player's profile to get their nickname. Refined the formatting of text within the game. Relined portrait art of heroes in the heroes list. ‘ lmproved some media and loading speeds. Refined the home screen's bottom-right corner: Adjusted the blue chat assistant’s position. Category:Patch Notes